Disney in Remnant
by allenhabib77
Summary: What if Disneyland was not just a theme park but a Kingdom and what if the Kingdom is in Remnant. Join Habib Mouse with his brother Mickey Mouse and all of their Disney friends. This was a idea I had for a long time now and my first RWBY fanfiction. I don't own Disney or RWBY. Walt Disney owns Disney. Rooster Teeth owns RWBY. I own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1928 in the Kingdom of Disney Walt Disney was walking in his Kingdom thinking about new characters to make. Walt was thinking when his brother Roy and his two other teammates Ub Iwerks, and Floyd Gottfredson walked to where Walt was. Walt Disney, Roy Disney, UB Iwerks, and Floyd Gottfredson attended Beacon Academy they were known as Team WRUF.

"Hey, Walt what are you doing?" Roy asked his brother.

"I'm trying to think of new characters for a new cartoon that I'm making called Steamboat Willie," Walt said to his team.

"How about three Mouse Faunus," UB said to Walt.

"Three Mouse Faunus. Two of them could be brothers and the other could be the love interest for one of the brothers." Walt said to his team.

"That's a good idea, Walt, I'll help you make them." UB Iwerks said to Walt.

Five hours later Walt Disney and UB Iwerks Created Mickey Mouse, his girlfriend Minnie Mouse, and his brother Habib Mouse.

"Hey, Walt we did a good job in creating these three characters." UB Iwerks said to Walt.

"We did a good job UB," Walt said to his friend.

"It's getting late tomorrow we'll start on the Cartoon," UB said to Walt.

Walt went to his room and UB left Walt's house and went to his own house. It became midnight when Walt's weapon a pen that can create anything and come to life magically starts moving and begin drawing Habib Mouse. The pen finished drawing Habib. There stood a seventeen-year-old boy with Mouse ears, Green shirt, Red jeans, white gloves, Yellow roller skates, and a Mouse Tail. Habib lost control of his roller skates and fell.

"Owww. My head." Habib said while falling down.

Walt and Roy got out of their rooms.

"What was that," Roy said to Walt.

"I don't know but it came from the living room," Walt said to his brother.

Walt and Roy went to the living room and was shocked to see who was laying on the ground.

"Hey dad, Uncle Roy." Habib said to Walt and Roy Disney.

Walt and Roy saw Walt's pen moving and drawing Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2018 Team RWBY are walking in a forest looking for Grimm because Professor Ozpin said that there might be Grimms in this forest.

"I don't see any Grimm anywhere," Ruby said to her team.

"Do you think Professor Ozpin was mistaken?" Yang asked her team.

"I don't think so and it's getting late we should set up camp and look for Grimm tomorrow," Weiss said to her team.

"Good idea Weiss," Blake said to Weiss.

Team RWBY starts setting up camp and fell asleep. It became midnight and Team RWBY are still sleeping until someone woke them up. Team RWBY woke up.

"Who are you," Yang said in an angry tone.

"Why did you wake us up you Dunce," Weiss said in an angry tone.

"Shhhh be quiet." Habib said to Weiss.

"WHAT DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUITE YOU DUNCE," Weiss yelled.

After Weiss yelled Team RWBY and Habib heard a loud roar.

"Great look what you did. We have to go now." Habib said to Team RWBY.

Team RWBY got out of their tents and they start running. Trees start falling and an Ogre appears.

"W-What i-is t-that?" Ruby said in a scared tone.

"An Ogre." Habib said to Ruby.

Team RWBY starts attacking the Ogre but nothing happened.

"W-What that's impossible. How is it not dead." Weiss said in a Scared tone.

"Stand back." Habib said to Team RWBY.

"I hope the archery skills I learned from Merida and Hawkeye pays off." Habib says to himself.

Habib grabs an arrow and shot it at the Ogre's eye. The Ogre falls down and dies. Team RWBY looks at the dead Ogre with shocked faces.

"How did you kill it?" Yang asked Habib.

"You have to shoot them in the eye. Their skin is like armor and their only weakness is their eyes." Habib said to Team RWBY.

Team RWBY looked shocked again.

"By the way, my name is Habib Mouse but you probably knew that already and it's good to see you two again Ruby, Yang." Habib said to Team RWBY.

"How do you know our names," Yang said to Habib.

Habib grabbed a picture of Habib with a young Ruby and Yang.

"This was the time dad took us to Disneyland," Yang said while looking at the picture.

"And who might you two be." Habib asked the last two members of Team RWBY.

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss said to Habib.

"Blake Belladonna," Blake said to Habib.


	3. Chapter 3

Team RWBY and Habib are walking to get out of the Enchanted Forest.

"So Habib where are we?" Blake asked Habib.

"The Enchanted Forest." Habib said to Blake.

"I never heard of it." Weiss said to Habib.

"Not many people know about the Enchanted Forest but for people who do know, knows to never be in the Enchanted Forest at night unless you know how to defend yourself or a toon like me." Habib said to Team RWBY.

Habib looks at Team RWBY.

"What are you four doing here anyway?" Habib asked Team RWBY.

"We're on a mission to kill any Grimms in this area." Ruby said to Habib.

"Your wasting your time." Habib said to Team RWBY.

"How dare you." Weiss said to Habib.

"Sorry about our teammate cutie~" Yang said to Habib.

Habib blush.

"It's okay what I meant was that there is no Grimms in this forest." Habib said to Team RWBY.

"How is that possible." Ruby said to Habib.

"I don't know for as long as I remember there has never been any Grimm except for Blaze." Habib said to Team RWBY.

"Blaze?" Weiss asked Habib.

"Yeah Blaze my pet he is the first animated Grimm to live." Habib said to Team RWBY.

"Oh, now I remember Blaze how is he Habib." Ruby said to Habib.

"Blaze is fine he always plays with the kids that visit the theme park." Habib said to Ruby.

"Theme Park?" Blake asked Habib.

"Yeah Disneyland everyone knows it." Habib said to Blake.

"Disneyland where have I heard that name before oh, that's right my father keeps trying to buy the them park. Weiss said to Habib.

"What, Weiss your dad is trying to buy Disneyland." Yang said to Weiss with a shocked look.

"Yeah but every time he fails I don't even know why he wants to buy a theme park." Weiss said to Yang.

"Oh, Weiss you don't have to worry about your dad." Habib said to Weiss.

"What why!" Weiss said to Habib with a shocked look but her tone sounded happy.

"Because we banned him from ever stepping into the park or the Kingdom." Habib said to Weiss.

Team RWBY and Habib keep walking until they saw the entrance to the Kingdom.

"Stop who goes there." A Green Soldier said.

Team RWBY and Habib saw a human size Green Soldier from Toy Story.

"It's me Prince Habib I found the people who Master Disney opps I mean Master Yen Sid told me to find." Habib said to the green Soldier.

"Open the gates our prince has arrived with guest and tell the king that his brother has returned from his mission." A Green Soldier said to another Green Soldier.

"Yes, sir." A Green Soldier said while opening the gates.

Habib and Team RWBY walked to the gates. Team RWBY except for Ruby and Yang was shocked finding out the person who saved them is a prince. They entered and saw a wonderful Kingdom the Green Soldier closed the gate once Habib and Team RWBY went in.


	4. Chapter 4

While Habib is leading Team RWBY to the Castle. Team RWBY is looking at everything around them they saw humans, Faunus, and toons walking.

"Wow, the Kingdom changed has it Habib?" Ruby asked Habib.

"That's right Ruby the Kingdom has changed a little over the years." Habib said to Ruby.

"Like what cutie~," Yang said to Habib.

"Us toons live in the Kingdom now." Habib said to Yang.

"Hi Habib, Ruby, Yang." Three voices said.

Habib and Team RWBY turned around and saw a deer Faunus, a rabbit Faunus, and a skunk Faunus.

"Hi Bambi, Thumper, Flower how are you three?" Habib asked Bambi, Thumper, and Flower.

Ruby and Yang are shocked to see them as Faunus.

"Bambi, Thumper, Flower these two are Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna." Habib said to The three main characters of Bambi.

"Hello," Weiss said to Bambi, Thumper, and Flower.

"Hi," Blake said to Bambi, Thumper, and Flower.

"Hello, new friends." Bambi, Thumper, and Flower said at the same time.

"Bambi, Thumper, Flower how are you three Faunus?" Ruby and Yang asked Bambi, Thumper, and Flower.

"Master Yen Sid found a way to make some of us animated animals and cars turn into Faunus and the cars humans," Bambi said to Ruby and Yang.

"We can also turn back," Flower said to Ruby and Yang.

"Watch will turn back to our regular forms," Thumper said to Team RWBY.

Bambi, Thumper, and Flower turned back into themselves.

Team RWBY was shocked. Ruby and Yang were shocked that they can turn into Faunus and back. Weiss and Blake were shocked that the real Bambi, Thumper, Flower from Bambi was actually talking to them.

"Well, we got to go. My brother wants to see us." Habib said to Bambi, Thumper, and Flower.

"Okay Habib see you at dinner," Flower said to Habib.

"Okay, guys see you at dinner." Habib said to his friends.

Bambi, Thumper, and Flower left. Habib and Team RWBY starts walking again to the castle.

"Dinner?" Weiss asked Habib.

"Yah all of us Disney, Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars Characters have dinner together." Habib said to Weiss.

"Even the villains?" Blake asked Habib.

"No at night the villains hang out in the Enchanted Forest that's way Master Yen Sid sent me to get you four because the villains could have attacked you four." Habib said to Team RWBY.

"Thanks Habib that was really kind of you," Ruby said to (Y, N).

"Of course Habib is a nice guy that's Habib's thing." A boy's voice said.

Habib and Team RWBY turned around and saw T.J. Detweiler, Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus from a Disney show called Recess.

"Hello Ruby, Yang long time no see." T. J. said to Ruby and Yang.

"Hey, guys you all haven't changed a bit since the last time Yang and I saw you six," Ruby said to her old friends.

"Well, of course, were the same age since last time you two saw us. That's how we were drawn." Gretchen said to Ruby.

"Who are those two," Gus said while pointing at Weiss and Blake.

"This is Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna." Habib said to Gus.

"Hi Weiss, Blake, I'm T. J. Detweiler and these are my friends Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Vince LaSalle, Mikey Blumberg, and Gus Griswald." T. J said to Weiss and Blake.

"Hi." Weiss and Blake said at the same time.

"Habib do you guys want to play basketball before dinner?" Vince asked Habib.

"I would love to Vince but I can't my brother and Master Yen Sid wants to see us." Habib said to Vince.

"We understand Habib your brother needs to talk to you he is the King of our wonderful kingdom and you are the Prince of this kingdom you have responsibilities to do but you always find a way to hang out with everyone," Mikey said to Habib.

"Thanks for understanding guys Maybe next time I'll play basketball with you guys." Habib said to his friends.

"Okay Habib see you at dinner," Spinelli said to Habib.

T. J and his friends left to go play basketball. Habib and Team RWBY start walking again when they finally arrived at King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and Prince Habib's Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Habib and Team RWBY arrived and saw Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, and Sarge guarding the castle.

"Hey, there Habib how was your mission?" Woody asked Habib.

"It went good Woody these four were in the Enchanted Forest." Habib said to Woody.

"Greetings I am Buzz Lightyear from star command." Buzz Lightyear said to Team RWBY.

"Howdy, my name is Jessie," Jessie said to Team RWBY.

"Prince Habib," Sarge said while giving Habib the two-finger salute.

"You guys remember Ruby and Yang right." Habib said to Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Sarge.

"Sir yes, sir," Sarge said to Habib.

"Yah I remember Ruby and Yang," Jessie said while hugging her friends.

"Of course I remember two of my space rangers," Buzz said to Habib.

"Yee-haw if isn't two of my deputies," Woody said to Ruby and Yang.

Ruby, Yang, Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Sarge had a group hug.

"Who are those two Habib?" Jessie asked Habib.

Woody, Buzz, and Sarge looked at the two unfamiliar people.

"This is Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna they are friends of Ruby and Yang." Habib said to Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Sarge.

"Hello." Weiss and Blake said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you, soldiers," Sarge said to Weiss and Blake.

"Greetings space rangers," Buzz said to Weiss and Blake.

"Nice to meet you too," Jessie said to Weiss and Blake.

"Nice to meet you, deputies," Woody said to Weiss and Blake.

"Guys we have to go, my brother and sister in law have to see me right now." Habib said to his friends.

"Okay Habib see you at dinner," Woody said to Habib.

"Okay, Woody see you at dinner." Habib said to Woody

Habib and Team RWBY went inside the castle and went to the throne room and saw King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse. Habib, Ruby and Yang bowed. Weiss and Blake looked at each other then bowed.

"Ah, brother I see the mission that Master Yen Sid gave you was a success," Mickey said to Habib.

"Yes, brother these four were in the enchanted forest." Habib said to Mickey

"Oh, deer are you four all right," Minnie said to Team RWBY.

"Yah we are all right thanks for asking queen Minnie," Weiss said to Minnie.

"So brother why did you summon me." Habib said to Mickey.

"While you were in the park Professor Ozpin from Beacon Academy came to ask me something," Mickey said to Habib.

"What did Professor Ozpin want King Mickey," Ruby said to Mickey.

"I'll talk about it at dinner. You four are invited." Mickey said to Team RWBY.

"We are honored to join you, King Mickey." Team RWBY said to Mickey.


End file.
